


Porno

by ata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y eso lo resume todo, así que Scott se ríe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eminahinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/gifts).



> Echo para la comunidad retoaleatorio con la siguiente petición de eminahinata:
> 
> "Teen Wolf - Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
> 
> (573): I think your dad took our porno http://tfl.nu/zawe "
> 
> Es absurdo y terriblemente corto y mi primera incursión en este fandom (y las notas son más largas que el drabble, dios mio xD)

Su padre se va un sábado a las cinco de la tarde. A las seis llega Stiles con “El imperio contraataca”  y palomitas.  Scott apenas dice más de una palabra seguida, ni siquiera cuando pasan a jugar a  la play (tiene 14 años y _no va a hablar de sus sentimientos_ y punto).

Pero Stiles es un maldito hiperactivo y le da por rebuscar por toda la casa, hasta que vuelve a entrar en la habitación todo seriedad y caras largas.

-          Tío, tu padre se ha llevado todo el porno, lo siento.

Scott estalla en carcajadas, porque para Stiles eso lo resume todo y es lo único por lo que piensa darle el pésame (y Scott decide que es el mejor resumen que podría hacer nadie).


End file.
